Unexpected
by cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: AU. s9 finale reaction fic. Two part fic, PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE SEASON 9 FINALE. This was not how Sam expected things to go regarding Blaine's fight against Metatron. Not at all.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I don't own Glee. I also don't own a conversation that takes place in this fic between two characters. (belongs to my friend Erin - explained in notes below.)**

* * *

Title: Unexpected  
Summary: AU. s9 finale reaction fic. Two part fic, PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE SEASON 9 FINALE. This was not how Sam expected things to go regarding Blaine's fight against Metatron. Not at all.  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Pairings: Destiel, Seblaine  
Spoilers: 9x23: Do You Believe in Miracles.

* * *

Notes:

This Blaine Winchester fic is written for my friend Erin - we were kinda screaming at each other over on tumblr after the finale and this fic is a result of that.

**warnings: contains character death, brief talk of hate crime.**

Basically Blaine takes Dean's place as the one with the Mark of Cain and Sebastian goes to Heaven with Cas and Gadreel to find the tablet and break it. Everrything is painful and nothing is okay. That's all you need to know about this fic.

You can all thank Erin for this she wanted long and painful and I hope I delivered.

Also I have to credit Erin for Sam and Blaine's final conversation she wrote the majority of it, I just fit it into the fic. I hope it came across okay!

* * *

Part 1:

_Sam could hear crying as he climbed the stairs of the crappy apartment his father had rented out. He found his three-year-old nephew sitting on his father's bed, crying, his stuffed moose held tightly against his chest._

_Speaking of his father, where the fuck was Dean? The fifteen-year old sighed and moved to sit next to Blaine, who immediately crawled into his lap. "Blainey? You wanna tell me what's the matter?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around the toddler._

_"Daddy's gone," Blaine hiccupped, hiding his face in Sam's shirt. "He left with grandpa."_

_Sam frowned - why would they -? Then it hit him: Dean and their father had gone on a hunt, sticking him with baby-sitting duty. Not that Sam minded, of course. He loved Blaine._

_"Buddy you know they just went on a hunt, right?" he said gently, sliding his hand up and down Blaine's back in slow circles to calm him._

_"But - But - didn't say good-bye." Blaine protested._

_Sam tried to pass it off with a sad attempt at a joke. "Well you know your dad, he doesn't do mushy stuff."_

_"'Cept when it comes to me," Blaine said stubbornly. "Daddy says I'm a...a...'ception."_

_Sam laughed at Blaine's stubborn expression and ruffled his curls a little. "That you are, squirt. He'll be just fine, Blaine. I promise." he paused. "What d'you say I go put on some cartoons and we make some pizza for dinner?"_

_Blaine's eyes lit up and he hugged his uncle hard._

_"You're the best, Uncle Sammy!"_

* * *

"You ready to gut this bitch?"

Blaine barely heard his uncle's words as his fist slammed full force into his father's face, knocking him to the ground. Sam barely had time to dodge the nineteen-year-old as he tried to do the same.

"Blaine -" Blaine didn't seem to hear him. He turned around and ran toward the homeless camp.

Sam swore loudly, checked to make sure Dean was alright (Blaine had knocked him out), and then ran after the teen.

By the time he got there, the fight had already started - if you could call it that. Metatron was _brutalizing _Blaine's body; the teen was lying on his side, clutching the First Blade in one hand, his face a bloody mess.

Sam ran forward, trying desperately to think of something he could do that would help Blaine get the upper hand. But then he saw something that knocked the air from his lungs and froze him where he stood.

Metatron thrust a silver blade straight through Blaine's chest. Blaine let out a strangled gasp before his body fell onto its side.

"_No!_" Sam managed to scream as soon as he'd regained control of his body. He broke into a run, not even noticing the sadistic, smug smile Metatron threw his way.

This was not happening. This was so not fucking happening. He was not going to lose his nephew like this. He helped maneuver Blaine upright into a sitting position.

Just then, a noise like thunder broke out over their heads. The room shook violently for a moment, and then stopped. Sam was on his feet in a second, drawing his own blade as he lunged at Metatron.

But Metatron disappeared.

Sam looked around helplessly.

_Damn it!_

* * *

"Do you think it worked?" Sebastian stared down at the shattered tablet hopefully.

"It should have broken his power completely." Cas replied.

"Well played Castiel." Sebastian whirled around at the same time Cas's head jerked up from where he was sitting at Metatron's desk. "Obviously, you, Gadreel, and your son's little pet there managed to turn a few dead-enders against me."

"Gadreel is dead." Cas replied coldly.

Metatron was silent for a moment, and then he nodded. "Ah. So Gadreel bites the dust. And the angel tablet, arguably the most powerful instrument in the history of the universe, is in pieces and for what again? The abomination you call your son?" Sebastian let out a snarl but Cas touched his arm briefly, giving him a warning look. He looked at his hands in his lap. "That was your goal, right? I mean, you draped yourself in the flag of Heaven, but ultimately it was all about saving him, right? Well guess what? Blaine's dead too."

Cas's head jerked back up at his enemy's words.

_He's lying...it's a trick...the tablet...he...No!_

All he could do was stare up at Metatron, horrified as his eyes filled with angry tears. Sebastian stared at the angel incredulously before letting out a strangled scream and lunging across the office, pulling an angel blade out of his jacket.

"Bas no!" Cas cried, but it was too late. With a flick of his wrist Metatron sent Sebastian flying back across the room, slamming him into the wall.

Metatron turned his attention back to Cas. "You're sitting in my chair." he said coldly.

Handcuffs sprang out of the chair arms and wrapped around Cas's wrists.

Crap.

* * *

_"It's my fault."_

_Sam glanced at Dean's slumped over form in the cramped uncomfortable hospital chair. His big brother's muffled snoring was starting to get on his nerves but he tried to tune it out for Blaine's sake._

_Blaine had only woken up from a two month long coma mere days ago, the coma resulting from his injuries inflicted by three demon-possessed assholes at a school dance. His date had been killed. Naturally this put the apocalypse on the back-burner - at least, for the time being._

_"It wasn't." Sam told him calmly._

_Blaine shook his head. "I took Kurt to that dance - I knew what would happen -"_

_"Blaine." Sam leaned forward and took the fifteen-year-old's hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze. "It wasn't your fault."_

_Blaine's eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. "If I'd just realized - If I'd known they were demons - I -"_

_Sam got up off his chair and wrapped his arms around the injured teen carefully._

_"It's gonna be okay, squirt. I promise."_

* * *

"Uncle Sammy..." Blaine whispered, blinking slowly at the older man. Sam was frantically checking the wound in Blaine's chest, trying to assess the damage. "You gotta get out of here before he comes back."

Sam looked up at him and shook his head. "Ssshh. Save your energy, okay?" he pulled a rag from his pocket and put it in Blaine's hand before moving it to press firmly against the wound. Blaine let out a pained cry at the contact and Sam shushed him again. "We'll stop the bleeding - Your dad and l - we'll get you to a hospital - or find some spell. You're gonna be okay!"

Blaine shook his head weakly, leaning it back against the cement blocks behind him. "Listen to me. It's better this way." he murmured. "The Mark...it's making me something I don't wanna be."

Sam took Blaine's arm and wrapped it around his neck before using his other arm to wrap around Blaine's waist. "Don't worry about the Mark. We'll figure out the Mark later, just hold on."

He pulled Blaine to his feet and they headed for the front of the camp.

* * *

"You'll never get away with this." Sebastian was leaning heavily against the wall as he pulled himself upright.

Metatron didn't take his eyes off of Cas. "Get away with what? Cas you told a silly story to a group of less than believers. I'll clean up your mess in an hour."

"You give our brothers and sisters far too little credit." Cas told him. "They will soon learn that you have been playing them."

Metatron laughed. "And then?" he paused briefly, as though waiting for one of them to answer. "They will do nothing because they are frightened little sheep following my crook where ever it leads! And where I'm taking them? Back to our rightful place atop this mountain of human shame and excrement? When that happens, trust me, they're not gonna care how they got there!"

* * *

_"About what you said the other day."_

_"I thought it didn't bother you."_

_Blaine rolled his eyes. "Look, I already told you Dad was a fucking mess and Cas was MIA. I saved your hide back there. And I saved your hide at the hospital." he glared at his uncle. "Maybe I don't think things through a lot - but what I do, I do it because its right."_

_Sam folded his arms. "That's the problem."_

_"Hey -" Dean put a hand on Blaine's shoulder but he shrugged it off._

_"Don't defend him Dean -"_

_Dean stared at him incredulously. Blaine sighed._

_"Look, I couldn't let you die. Whatever you're thinking, I did this for you - for Dad -"_

_"So killing Kevin, that was supposed to benefit me?!" Sam sighed exasperatedly._

_"I never said that!" Blaine yelled. "That was an accident, and you fucking know it was that damn angel and not you! Situation was reversed, you'd do the same thing!"_

_Sam shook his head sadly._

_"No, B. I wouldn't. Same circumstances, I wouldn't."_

* * *

"What happened with you being okay with this?" Blaine gasped as he and Sam staggered back toward the exit.

"I lied," Sam said shortly.

Blaine let out what Sam was sure he meant to be a chuckle, but what came across as a wet cough.

"Hang on, bud." he whispered. "God, please hang on."

* * *

"You know why you could never quite pull it together, Castiel?" Metatron taunted, now standing right in front of his captive. "Why you're sitting here with your grace slowly burning away, and your reputation long extinguished? No curiosity." he shook his head. "You didn't read enough." he lifted a bloody silver blade in his hand and Cas felt sick as he watched Metatron clean the blood - _Blaine's _blood - from it. Somewhere behind him he thought he heard Sebastian crying. Obviously he'd been affected by the sight of the blood too. "You never learned how to create a good story."

"No." Cas managed to choke out, his eyes full of tears again. "But you did."

He turned away from Metatron and looked at the old machine that the other angel had used to override Angel Radio.

The light was on - it meant Metatron had been heard by angels all over.

Before he could do anything, angels stormed into the room and grabbed him, one, Hannah, rushingn to un cuff Cas. Once he was on his feet, she moved to Sebastian.

"I'm fine -" he started, but her fingers were already at his forehead, and he gasped as he felt what had to have been broken ribs mending under her grace. "Thanks."

She nodded and quickly returned to Cas's side.

Cas's eyes fell on the blade that the now captive angel was still holding and reached for it. He tried to ignore the blood that still stained the metal, and took it, his hand shaking slightly as it wrapped around the hilt.

He had a decision to make.

* * *

"Uncle Sammy...Sammy hold up." Blaine knew he wasn't going to make it much longer...hell he'd be surprised if he made it thirty seconds more.

He felt so weak...so tired...so much pain...

"Okay. Okay." Sam helped him stay upright as they came to a stop.

"I need to say something," Blaine told him weakly, gripping Sam's shoulder as hard as he could. "I'm sorry for everything I did...everything I've done to you...Dad...Papa...It's all my fault." He licked his lips, wincing at the taste of blood on his tongue. "I deserve to rot in Hell." tears began to slide down his cheeks but he didn't notice.

His knees buckled suddenly, pitching him forward against Sam's chest. Sam held him gently and rocked him a little, trying not to aggravate the knife wound any more than it already was.

"Hey. No. Look at me. Hey!" he said urgently and Blaine felt fingers curl under his chin and push upward, until he was looking directly at Sam. "You don't deserve that, Blaine. You don't deserve any of that. The stuff the Blade made you do? That wasn't you. I've been there. Stuff like that controls you, and makes you do things the real you would never do." he hesitated and then tried to smile. "It's not like you let out Satan, right?"

Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion.

"That wasn't your fault. You were tricked." his lungs hurt like hell but he tried to draw breath again, resulting in a violent coughing fit that had blood dribbling down his chin. "You're still one of the best people on this shitty earth." he paused and then smiled a little. He was running out of time fast now, and he needed to let his uncle know something. One last thing. "...and I'm proud of you."

And with that, his eyes rolled back as his head tipped forward again and he let out one last shaky breath before going still.

_Oh God. No. Nononononononononononononononono._

"Blaine?!" he desperately lifted what was now his nephew's body up, his hands clutching at Blaine's face desperately. "No. No, no, no. _Blaine_!"

Blaine didn't respond.

He was gone.

* * *

Thoughts? Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Constructive criticism is accepted. No flames please!


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I don't own Glee. I also don't own a conversation that takes place in this fic between two characters. (belongs to my friend Erin - explained in notes in part 1)**

* * *

Part 2:

"I still think you should kill him."

"Bas leave it alone."

Hannah looked uncertainly from Cas to Sebastian, then back to Cas. "You're doing the right thing - letting him live." the three looked into Metatron's cell briefly. "It's what a leader would do."

"I'm not a leader, Hannah." Cas replied sadly. "I never was."

She was quiet for a moment.

"You know...even a father shows mercy." she said softly. "Ours did numerous times with you. And maybe...maybe letting him live with his guilt is better in the long run."

Cas was quiet for a moment.

"Agreed."

* * *

Blaine was so fucking grounded.

Okay no the kid was nineteen now, and grounding no longer applied, but that didn't stop Dean from being pissed. He and Sam were only trying to help for God's sake!

Speaking of Sam...Where the hell was his brother?

Dean pulled the Impala up to the front of the homeless encampment and put the car in park before getting out to investigate. He'd barely gone ten steps before he saw Sam emerge, holding something in his arms.

No...not something. Someone.

His heart nearly stopped.

"No. Nononononononononono. No!" it was all he could get out as he bolted toward them.

Sam was crying.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed as Dean took Blaine from his arms. "Oh God, I'm so sorry...I got there and - Metatron -"

"That son of a bitch," Dean growled, his voice cracking. "Blaine...Oh my God..."

Sam cast a nervous eye around them at the crowd of homeless people starting to move toward them.

"Dean," he said thickly. "Dean we gotta...we gotta take him to - we gotta take him home." he wiped his eyes and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's take him home."

* * *

"You should have been there!"

"I got there as fast as I could, honest!"

"Not fast enough!" Cas tightened his hold on Sebastian as he lunged at Sam and Dean. He was angry, hurt - grief stricken. "And where the fuck were you?!" Sebastian screamed at Dean. "Why couldn't you have put a blade through the bastard's back?!"

"He knocked me out!" Dean yelled back. "I mean - shit, Bas, do you think I would've _let_ him face Metatron by himself?!"

"Everyone shut up!" Cas yelled, and he shoved Sebastian away from him before sitting on Blaine's mattress and reaching for his hand.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and moved to his husband's side.

"I'm so sorry, Cas." he whispered brokenly. "I should have been there - I should have protected him -"

"I know." Cas said hoarsely. "I know, Dean." he looked around and noticed that Sam had left Blaine's bedroom. "Where's Sam?"

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and headed out of the room. "I'll find him."

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sam finished his glass of liquor and reached for the bottle again, only for Sebastian to smack his hand and grab the bottle himself.

"Blaine's dead."

"Yeah I know," Sebastian snarled. "Newsflash: he's my boyfriend. This is hurting me as much as it is you." Sam didn't move from his chair.

"It's my fault," Sam whispered. "If I'd gotten there sooner - if I'd done something - If I'd hurt him before he stabbed Blaine -"

Sebastian sighed. "Look...I shouldn't have said - you did your best, Sam. You tried to help him...and he knew that."

Sam stared down at his empty glass. "He said he was proud of me."

Sebastian smiled sadly. "Sounds like Blaine."

Sam nodded.

Sebastian was silent for a moment.

"I think Cas wants to talk to you. Let's go back to Blaine's room, okay?" Sam nodded again. "And Sam?"

Sebastian smiled and Sam could see the tears falling down his cheeks.

"We'll get him back."

Sam nodded and tried to smile, but was unsuccessful.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

When they got back near Blaine's room, they could hear yelling. Yelling and - oh God, was that - was that Blaine's voice?!

What the hell was going on?

Sam and Sebastian ran in in time to see something that shocked the hell out of them. Cas had Dean pinned against the wall, Ruby's old knife lying on the carpet a few feet away.

"You're not Blaine!" Dean was screaming. "What'd you do to him?! _What'd you do to him?!_"

Blaine was curled up in a ball on his bed, staring at his father in shock.

"It's me, Daddy - Honest to God it's me!" he was yelling.

"Oh my God." Sebastian breathed, horror struck.

Blaine's eyes - they weren't his. They were that deep, demonic black.

"Bas?" Blaine looked around and tried to smile. "Bas, I'm okay. I'm okay, honest!"

Sebastian couldn't speak - all he could do was stare in horror.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?!" Blaine looked desperately at his uncle. "I'm fine, Uncle Sammy - I'm okay - you didn't make a deal, did you?" Sam shook his head wordlessly.

What the hell was going on?

He felt Sebastian pushing something into his hand. When he looked down, he saw it was a small mirror.

His hand shook as he slowly approached the bed and handed the mirror to Blaine. Blaine frowned, but looked at his reflection. His expression quickly morphed from confusion to horror.

"_No!_" he screamed, and threw the mirror across the room, right into the opposite wall where it shattered to pieces.

"Son of a bitch," Sam muttered, watching in horror as Blaine began to claw frantically at his body, up and down both arms, across his face, down his chest.

Blaine wasn't possessed, _he_ was the demon.

"Get it out of me!" Blaine screamed. "Dad - Papa - _Someone get it out of me!_"

Cas let go of Dean at that and at the same time that Sam moved forward, he did too. Sam was on the bed in seconds, quickly grabbing Blaine around the chest and pinning his arms to his sides.

Cas threw himself over Blaine's knees, pinning them down to the mattress.

Blaine stopped screaming. He looked desperately at his father, who was slowly approaching the bed.

"What happened to me?" he choked out.

Dean lifted a hand and reached toward Blaine, his hand trembling as it came to rest in Blaine's curls and stroked the dark, blood matted hair softly.

"I don't know baby," he said helplessly. "I don't know."

"What happened, is that you became a demon, Blaine."

Dean turned around quickly at the sound of the new arrival.

Crowley.

_Fuck._

* * *

"W-What do you mean, became a demon?" Blaine sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack. "I _died_!"

The King of Hell nodded and promptly sat himself in a chair in the corner of the room. "Yes you did. Rather, the you that was human did." his eyes settled on Blaine's. "But before I say anything else I think it's best if you relax."

"What?!"

"Blaine," Crowley said calmly. "Your eyes will go back to normal but you need to _relax_."

Blaine exhaled and closed his eyes. A few moments later he opened them again. and Sam, Cas, Dean and Sebastian all sighed in relief.

Blaine twisted his head around to look at Sam. "Better?"

Sam smiled and the protective restraint he'd held changed into a comforting hug. "Yeah. Much better." he glanced at Cas. "You can probably get off his legs now, man."

Cas flinched and then nodded before moving back to stand with Dean. Blaine looked over at Crowley.

"Spill." he said abruptly.

Crowley arched an eyebrow. "Bossy, aren't we?" he rolled his eyes. "I never lied to you about the Mark, Blaine. Never. I just didn't tell you the whole truth."

Blaine glared at him.

"And that was?"

"A story. About Cain." Crowley replied. "It was supposed to be a rumor...I didn't believe it - at least until you left your damn cronut behind uneaten." he paused. "Apparently, he too was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killer the Mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the Blade. He died." Blaine's eyes widened at that. "Except, as rumor has it, the Mark never quite let go. The Mark is what brought you back...but not human. Your soul is gone, corrupted by it."

"I -"

"If you're asking if there's a way to reverse it, I'm afraid not." Crowley stared at Blaine impassively. "If that was the case Cain would have found it long ago."

"But..."

"I can help you control it...help you master it," he said swiftly, and Blaine felt Sam's hold on him tighten and Sebastian was suddenly scrambling up onto the bed next to him.

"Fat chance," growled Dean, moving to stand in front of Blaine. "I don't want you teaching him a damn thing, you understand?"

"Dad -"

"Fair enough." said Crowley coolly, his eyes moving from Dean to Blaine. "Though it _is_ Blaine's decision, so I'll let you marinate on it a bit, hmm, pup?"

Blaine made a face. "Don't call me that."

Crowley just smirked and vanished. Silence reigned before Blaine spoke again.

"So...what now?"

"We figure out how to work around this," said Sam.

Dean folded his arms over his chest. "And you don't tap into your powers unless we're hunting. Capisce?"

Blaine sighed, but nodded. He looked at Dean hesitantly. "You don't hate me?"

He stared at Blaine incredulously. "What? Why the fuck would I hate you?"

Blaine willed himself not to cry. He had to stay strong for his family.

"Because I let myself become this." he said miserably, scratching at the Mark on his left forearm absently. Sam grabbed his hand to stop him. "Because I'm something we - I'm not human. I'm...I'm a piece of garbage."

"Hey!" Sam gave him a little shake. "I don't want to hear you say that alright? None of us do." he glanced at the others, who nodded. "You're back, alright? And I think we should focus on that - just for today. We'll figure out the Mark - your demonic stuff - that can wait til tomorrow." he smiled a little. "Besides...how long has it been since you kicked my ass at Mario Kart?"

Blaine actually smiled.

"Too long."

"Alright then." Sam grinned. "Go set it up, alright?"

Cas hesitated and then sat up before calling Blaine back after he'd made it through the doorway. "We'll find a way to fix this, Blaine. I promise."

Blaine nodded and gave his papa a small smile. "I know."

* * *

And that's that! Hope y'all liked it. Reviews welcome. No flames please!


End file.
